Billy
by pinkywriter
Summary: [REWRITTEN] Billy is now married, but things happen in between.
1. Undecent Proposal

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the concept.

**Summary: **Billy is engaged to the woman of his dreams. One thing, he has feelings for someone else.

William Cranston, a genius, a scholar, a friend, and boyfriend was a highly acclaimed scientist in Aquitar. Since his early graduation from high school, his life long dream was to help those in need. Throughout his many years on earth, he was known in secret as a superhero to protect and serve those who were around him. However, since then, he retired his Ranger duties. His latest duties were now in Aquitar serving in Water Industries as a vice president. Now that his life was unraveling before him, there was one thing missing – love.

Cranston finally found love while exploring the life of Aquitar. As a teenager, he had many women flock after him while in high school, but he rather has had his head in the books then have women after him. Since then, things had changed. He met Cestria – a woman unlike him. She too was a superhero. However, little to everyone's dismay, they started dating.

The eve of their fourth anniversary had to be special. Billy planned everything as he should for his girlfriend – a romantic dinner for two, soft music, and a walk around the aquatic pier.

"Billy, I can't thank you enough for tonight." Cestria said with a smile as she sat down. She softly beamed as she gazed into Billy's soft grey blue eyes.

Billy smiled to himself as he clenched Cestria's hand. "There's something I need to ask you before some one else does." He unlocked his grasp from Cestria as he reached his back pocket.

"Will you marry me?" He asked sweetly and gently, awaiting her answer.

Cestria gasped and almost cried as the ring was slipped onto her finger.

Meanwhile, back on earth, Katherine Hillard, a friend of the couple's was going through her things, especially pictures of her and her friend Billy whom she asked to take to homecoming with junior year of high school.

As she went through the pictures, she saw many of them with her and Billy. She softly smiled to herself as she saw some of them were of the two dancing and joking around.

"Things never changed, but I wish you were here." Kat said softly as she flipped through the pictures in her photo album.

Suddenly, as she was going through her many albums, her laptop which had AIM on alerted her.

_Meow!_

Kat sat up from lying on her bed and tapped her mouse pad.

**PinkBallerina:** Hey!!

**AquaticmanB**: Hey Kat – whats up

**PinkBallerina: **Just going through some pictures – homecoming, preferably.

**AquaticmanB**: Cool:-) Guess what…

**PinkBallerina: **What?

**AquaticmanB**: Ces and I are engaged!!

Kat sat there frozen at the screen. She couldn't believe what she was seeing on the screen. However, her reaction took time. As she sat there in shock, Tommy and Rocky logged on.

**BluZRngr: **Hey Kitty

**TrboManT**: Hey Kat

Kat started answering her two other friends. Little did they know that their friend was engaged.

**AquaticmanB:** You there?

**PinkBallerina**: Yeah, sorry – Tommy and Rocky say "hi."

**AquaticmanB**: Cool. Tell them the good news yet?

**PinkBallerina**: Not yet – I will though.

**AquaticmanB**: Okay. I got to go, I'll be visiting earth one of these days on business – lets do lunch. TTYL.

**AquaticmanB** **logged off at 4:15pm**.

Kat sighed as she watched Billy log off from his laptop. The man she once knew was getting married. As for her, she was still single. She had every hope and dream to have what many people had in their lives – true love. Since her move to London, it was hard to find a stable relationship. The late hours of practicing dance as well as productions every other day made no room for a boyfriend. Although, she did date – many of them were the greatest of guys, but she'd always compare them to Billy. However, when she returned to California, she wanted to take life one step at a time.

While back on Aquitar, Billy and Cestria sat in their apartment making arrangements.

"What about May?" Cestria said as she gave months in no particular order. She sat at the kitchen table sifting through the calendar.

"May sounds nice." Billy said as he placed his arms around his fiancé. "I can't wait till you're my wife."

Cestria smiled and laid her head on his chest. "I can't wait either."

The following week was crazy. Billy had a trip planned to earth on business and other things on his mind tended to wander. Upon his arrival, his friends waited for him by the Angel Grove Lake.

"Where is he?" Tanya said as she peered over her boyfriend Adam's shoulder. "I'm beginning to worry that he didn't make the portal."

"I think I see him." Kat said as she beamed as she clenched onto a present for him. "Billy!! Over here, Billy!!" She waved frantically to get his attention.

As Billy made it out of the portal, he greeted all of his friends.

"Long time no see." Billy said as he hugged each of his friends. He was tired, but also excited in seeing land again. After all, it was already been a couple of years underwater.

Kat smiled and hugged her friend. "We've missed you. _I've missed you_." She hugged him with a tight embrace as she smelled his cologne.

Billy returned the hug and smiled back at her. "What's with the smirk, Kat?" He knew it was too long since he had seen her. He thought many things as he looked into her eyes. Since his departure from Angel Grove, he forgot to say goodbye to her.

"Let's go eat!" Rocky said as he jumped up and down, "I'm starving. I haven't eaten since lunch."

Billy laughed and carried his things with the help of several friends.

While at dinner, six former Rangers sat around the table discussing what was new of them.

"For starters, I'm deciding that culinary school is for me." Rocky stated as he ate his shrimp scampi, "Mom says that culinary school may work wonders for me since I love to cook."

"That's great!" Tanya exclaimed, with a smile. "Adam and I have decided we're going to move in together."

"Wait! Weren't you two before?" Billy questioned with a sly tilt to his face.

"Nope, I wish. We discussed it with our folks and they're alright with it." Adam answered as he cut his steak.

"And Kat, how about you?" Billy looking at her inquisitively, touching her hand gave a smile.

Kat smiled back "Well, I'm back for good here in Angel Grove. I've been thinking about just starting my own dance studio and taking one step at a time with my life."

Billy smiled again, "Tommy, what about you? How's the doctorate?"

Tommy wiped his mouth from his napkin and started talking about the dinosaur eggs he and his students found.

To everyone's amazement, they were surprised that Tommy, or known as "Dr. O" by many had found such a great discovery this year.

As the night came to a close, everyone said their goodbyes as well as their hugs to Billy who would be staying with Katherine for the time being.

"Kat! Wait up." Billy said as he caught up with Kat as she walked to her pink corvette. He walked beside her as they walked to the parking lot.

"Billy, there's something I need to tell you tonight." Kat said with a smile.

Billy smiled and took Kat's hands. "You're freezing, here let me warm up your hands." He wrapped his hands around hers. "You were saying? You had something to tell me."

Suddenly, Kat pulled him closer and kissed him. Billy couldn't help but kiss her back as they stood in the middle of the parking lot.

_SNAP!_

Adam laughed as he snapped a picture of his two friends kissing.

"Now, that's a definite Kodak moment there." Tanya gushed as she held Adam's hand.

Adam nodded "Who would've thought, right?" He knew from the very beginning Billy didn't want to let her go.

After a long make out session, Billy pulled away.

"Promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Promise me you'll never lose me again."

Billy looked into Kat's crystal blue eyes and held her close.

As months went by, Katherine and Billy became real close, but as for Cestria and Billy, things were getting worse.

"Ces, look at me." Billy said as he tried to hold her into a hug.

"I don't know what to say anymore Billy." Cestria curled up into a ball around Billy's chest. "I don't know anymore. I just don't."

She turned away and placed the ring on the table.

"I can't marry you anymore." Cestria cried as she faced her boyfriend, now ex.

Billy sighed "We can still be friends. You'll always be a true Aquitian and a true friend Cestria of Aquitar." He held her close for one more hug.

During that same spring afternoon, Billy returned to Angel Grove. The life he once knew in Aquitar was different than before. He had met many great people, but one he wouldn't forget about.

As he strolled around the lake, he had many flashbacks of leaving Angel Grove for a better place, but that place he once knew was gone. The life he had as a scientist had changed. In fact, his love life changed. Later that day, he and Kat sat down together at her house stairs.

The two stumbled upon words to say to each other. One, by the least, had some news to tell the other.

"You go first." Kat said as she sat next to her friend.

"Well, I just wanted you to know Cestria and I broke up a week ago." Billy commented as he rested his hand on Kat's.

"Oh, should I be sorry?" Kat said with a concern look in her eyes.

"No, don't be. There were things she and I couldn't resolve, but also things that are better left unsaid." Billy said as he continued glancing at her.

"Does that mean…" Kat said as she trailed off. "You're available again?"

She smiled a little as she tried to look Billy in the eye. Billy nodded and moved in closer to her. He cupped her face and kissed her while he allowed his friend to kiss him back.

As he continued to kiss her he felt an urge to deeply kiss her more while two of their tongues dueled as they kissed on Kat's stairway.

"Ahem!" A voice from back of Kat said.

The two instantly pulled away and looked up to see who it was.

"Sorry guys, but you got to move." Tommy said as he helped Adam and Rocky move some furniture out from Kat's house.

"Kat, are you moving?" Billy said with an inquired look on his face.

"No, why?" Kat answered back as she held Billy's hand.

"In that case, they forgot to carry this one." Billy said as he lifted Kat up over his arms. "Maybe some practice around the threshold would be nice."

Kat smiled as Billy carried her into the house.

"Let's play house, okay?" Kat teased as she kissed Billy's neck.

"Alright, if you say so." Billy moaned softly as he kissed Kat as he made it up the stairs.

Billy carried Kat up the stairs to her home. In the process, he kicked the door from behind.

"Great, how are we now going to finish renovating the house?" Tommy whined as he felt the door shut in his face.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll let us in." Rocky retorted as he attempted to knock loudly on the door.

Adam glared as he too also tried knocking on the door. "Shit, its locked." he pointed out.

The three Ranger boys knocked loudly as they could, but no answer.

As the knocking continued, Billy and Kat ignored the numerous requests.

Rocky sighed and sat on the stairs. "Man, I forgot my hoagie in there," he said.

The two Ranger boys laughed and left the home.


	2. Wedding Bells

_The Hillard and Cranston Families Have Requested You To_

_The Wedding Celebration of Their Children_

_Ms. Katherine Lynn Hillard_

_And_

_Dr. William Cranston_

_On June 17th at St. Lucas Catholic Church_

_3:30p.m._

The day had finally come – a wedding no one would forget.

Every girl's dream is to be married in a big fancy church filled with her family and friends. As for Kat, she waited her whole life for this. She and Billy had been together for two and half years, and to everyone's surprise, they made it through the obstacles of life.

Kat sat in the bridal suite with her friends getting ready for her big day. As for Billy, he and several of his friends were in the next room.

"I can't believe my little girl is all grown up." Mrs. Hillard cried as she watched her youngest daughter get ready for her big day.

Kat looked at her mother "Mommy, don't cry." She clenched her mother's hand as the hairdresser had placed the tiara over Kat's head.

Tanya began to tear as she watched her best friend get the veil placed over her head. "Girl, we've waited so long for this."

Kat nodded and gave her friend a smile "This is it Tan, I'm going to be Mrs. William Cranston." The girls smiled as a picture was taken of the two of them.

Billy waited anxiously at the altar with his friends – Rocky, Adam, Tommy, and Jason with the priest who stood beside him.

Suddenly, the music started playing. The two flower girls Marcia and Isabella, Kat and Billy's nieces started walking down the aisle throwing pink rose petals on the floor which eventually followed Billy's nine-year old nephew Matthew who was the ring bearer.

Next, were Kat's close friends who bridesmaids, then Tanya who was Kat's maid of honor.

"I love you." Tanya mouthed at Adam as she made up the aisle.

Adam smiled and gave her a wink "Love you too babe."

Now, the moment everyone waited for. Mr. Hillard and his daughter had arrived into the main entrance. Billy watched and took a deep breath as he watched his fiancé walk down the aisle beside her father.

The two joined together in unity and faced the priest.

As the priest began the ceremony, Billy winked at his bride who was overwhelmed with almost tears to her face.

"The couple has written their own vows for this glorious occasion." The priest stated.

_Billy, since the first time I saw you, there was no other person besides you. My life was empty without you. In every way, you had reasons to give me joy and hope. For the many reasons that I pledge my love for you today, I will love and honor you till my dying day. I love you._

_Kat, from the first time you and I had grown to know each other, I knew there wasn't any woman in the world that would complete me but that's when you came into my life. There were times I had to hold onto this love, but you gave me strength. As I pledge my love for you today, I will always forever and always love you._

As the joined hands, the priest blessed the rings and handed them to the couple. The two of them placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest concluded. "You may kiss your bride."

Billy kissed his bride as she kissed back with tears rolling down her face. He thumbed her tears and pecked her again.

"Ladies and gentleman, I announce to you Dr. and Mrs. Cranston."

The congregation applauded and cheered as the couple walked down the aisle.

"We did it!" Kat exclaimed, touching Billy's soft face.

"Yeah, I love you Mrs. Cranston." Billy said as he smiled.

The reception was beautiful. It had an arrangement of blue morning dews as well as pink rose petals on the table.

"And now, for the very first time, I'd like to announce to you Dr. and Mrs. Cranston!!" Rocky exclaimed into the microphone.

The couple came out cheering with full of smiles walked over onto the dance floor._  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

As their wedding song played softly, Kat rested her head on Billy's shoulders.

"I love you." Billy spoke softly as he brushed away Kat's curls from her bangs.

Kat smiled "I have some news to tell you." She took his hand to her stomach.

Billy grinned "How far along? Boy or Girl?" He kissed her forehead softly.

"Two months, but why? Which do you want?" Kat giggled, continually resting her head.

"Hmm…surprise me." Billy smirked as they continued to dance.

Adam and Tanya joined them on the dance floor.

"Congrats Billy." Adam said as he held his girlfriend close.

"Yeah you two." Tanya retorted as she watched her best friend and her husband.

The two nodded and motioned to them about a little one that was coming soon.

Tanya teared with joy whereas Adam high fived Billy's hand.

It was definitely a night no one would forget.


	3. And Twins Make Four

**Author's Note: **Thanks for those who commented on the first two chapters.

_**It's a Boy!**_

_**William Arthur Cranston, II**_

_**7lbs 1 oz.**_

_**September 3**_

_**7:59a.m.**_

**_It's a Girl!_**

_**Madeline Grace Cranston**_

_**6lbs 9 oz.**_

_**September 3**_

_**8:05a.m.**_

"C'mon Kat PUSH!" Billy coached his wife, while holding her hand. "I see it coming."

"Don't fuck with me Cranston!" Kat screamed as she pushed with all her might, almost breaking Billy's hand.

"Katherine, you're doing a fine job." Dr. Reynolds said as she retrieved baby number 1 from her.

_Wahh Wahh_

"It's a boy!" Dr. Reynolds exclaimed, taking out the first baby. She laid the baby onto Kat's arms. "Dr. Cranston, would you like to cut the cord?"

Billy nodded "I have a son." He kissed Kat's sweaty forehead as he cut the first umbilical cord.

"Doctor, I see another one." Nurse McLeod responded as she saw another one ready in waiting.

"Another one?" The couple questioned. Throughout the pregnancy, Kat had felt one heartbeat, never realizing there were two.

"Katherine, I need you to push one more time." Dr. Reynolds motioned to her.

"C'mon Kat, you can do it." Billy insisted, continuing to clutch her hand.

"Ugh, I'm trying. Stop fucking messing with me! Billy, this is your entire fault!" Kat screamed, panting out of breath.

Billy quietly laughed to himself as he watched his wife give birth. He clutched her hand as he continued to coach her.

_Wah Wahh_

"And, she's out." Dr. McLeod stated as she placed the baby beside her twin brother.

Kat took a deep breath with sweat dripping down from her face. Meanwhile, Billy had cut the cord from his daughter.

"Daddy's little girl." Billy said softly as he held little Madeline. "She looks a lot like you, Kat."

Kat giggled as she held her son. "This one looks like you more. He's got your eyes."

The couple smiled looking at each other with the miracles that were brought into that world that morning.


	4. Summertime at the Cranstons

Summer, a fun time for kids to enjoy months off from school while parents chase them down to do something other than lay around in bed all day. As for the Cranstons, Kat was cooking some dinner while Billy was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

Maddie was on the family computer whereas Will was watching television.

Maddie turned off the computer and sat next to her brother.

"Whatcha watching?" Maddie said as she sat next to her brother who was watching a sports game on television grabbing the remote."

"The Angels versus the Mets in baseball." Will responded to his sister. "HEY!"

Maddie had taken the remote control and started flipping channels.

"MOM! Maddie's bothering me again." Will groaned, trying to get the remote from his twin sister.

"DAD!" Maddie screamed, tugging the remote away from Will. "DADDY! Will's being mean to me."

Maddie ran over to her father and rested her head on his shoulder. "Papa, Will's being mean again."

"William Arthur!" Kat scolded her son. "What did I say about taking the trash out earlier this afternoon?"

"I'll do it later Mom. PLEASE? It's the world series." Will whined as he continued to stare at the television. "PLEEEEEEASE"

"NOW." Kat reminded him. "Or you're not hanging out with Trina, Greg, and Chris this weekend."

"UGH!" Will groaned, grinding his teeth. "FINE."

As Maddie continued resting her head on her father's shoulder holding the remote, Billy took notice of his blue-eyed girl looking at him.

"Papa, Will's mean." Maddie pouted, looking at her father. "He's so mean."

"Aw, c'mere." Billy said, pulling a chair next to him. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Kat hugged her daughter and kissed Billy's forehead.

"I've been thinking we need a vacation." Kat stated sitting down in between them.

"Where Mom?" Maddie responded while resting her head on the table.

Meanwhile, Will was putting out the trash.

"UGH." Will moped as he opened the trash can. "I wish Maddie would do this."

"Hey stranger." A voice from behind said. "Need help?"

"Uncle Tommy!" Will ran up to his father's friend. "What are you doing here? Where's Aunt Kim?"

Tommy laughed "Your aunt's on business with the gymnastics team. As for me, I thought I'd drop by to see my favorite nephew and niece."

Will nodded and opened the door for Tommy.

"Thank you Will." Tommy replied, giving a Will a noggie.

"Look who I found." Will said, coming into the kitchen.

"Will, what did I tell you about strangers?" Billy said as he continued to read the newspaper.

Maddie looked up and smiled. "That's no stranger, Papa. That's Uncle Tommy."

Maddie got up and hugged her 'uncle.' Tommy smiled and returned the hug.

"You're getting too pretty Madeline; you're turning into your mother." Tommy joked, looking at Kat.

"It's good seeing you too Tommy." Kat laughed, getting up and offering him a seat.

"So, what brings you here?" Billy said, folding up the newspaper.

"Nothing much, just wanted to inform you that Tanya and Adam are…" Tommy trailed off. "Expecting a tadpole."

"A tadpole?" Maddie questioned.

The three adults laughed – only they had adult jokes no child would understand.

"That's great!" Kat said as she was by the stove, checking dinner. "I always knew they'd be great parents."

Will walked over watching his mother cook. He reached for a spoon attempting to taste the meal.

"Will!" Kat scolded, tapping his hand. "Later, okay?"

Will nodded and sat down next to his sister.

As Tommy continued to talk to the family, the phone rang.

_Ring Ring_

"Aren't you going to get that?" Tommy questioned, hearing the phone ring.

"That's alright, we have answering machine." Kat responded while continuing to stir the stew she was making. "It's usually telemarketers that bother all of us."

"Or Will's girlfriend Trina." Maddie teased, making kissing noises.

"Maddie, shut up." Will smirked, listening to their uncle talk.

**_You have reached the Cranston residence home to Katherine, Billy, Will and Maddie. We're not available right now, so please leave your name and short message and one of us will get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks. _**

_**BEEP!**_

"Hello Billy." A female voice said. "I just want to congratulate you on your marriage and growing family. Oh, and in case you're wondering who this is, it's Cestria. I want you back at Aquitar pronto."


	5. Phone Call

**Author Notes: **Please vote for this 'fic, the link is on my profile.

"Kat, I can't thank you enough for your cooking." Tommy said with a smile. "When Kim's not around, I usually try to cook for myself."

Kat laughed "Oh, still haven't learned how to cook, eh.?" She was washing dishes with Maddie as the men were around the table.

Will had got up to stretch when he decided to go retrieve the cordless phone. He looked at the number that was blinking from the machine.

"Dad, someone named Ces-tr-uh called." Will said, handing his father the phone.

"Cestria?" Billy thought to himself quietly. "I haven't heard from her in years."

"What does _she_ want?" Kat glared, drying the last dish. "Kids, you should go upstairs. Your uncle and father need to talk."

The two nodded and ran upstairs. After the children were gone, Billy, Tommy, and Kat sat around the table.

"Now, why would she call you?" Tommy asked, fiddling with his coffee mug. "After all you are married now."

"I don't know." Billy sighed. "Maybe she misses me?"

"That's absurd!" Kat exclaimed. "The only person that knows this number is you and our close friends and family."

As the three continued to talk, the phone rang again.

_Ring Ring_

Kat got up answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Why hello Katherine." The female voice answered back. "Mind if I speak to your husband."

Kat glared and handed her husband the phone.

"It's for _you_." Kat glared again, sitting down.

Tommy listened attentively as he tried to calm Kat down. As the two started talking on the phone, words of _return to Aquitar_ was not a good thing to hear.

Meanwhile, Maddie and Will sat upstairs with the speaker phone on.

"Where's Aquitar?" Maddie questioned, looking at her brother.

"Beats me." Will shrugged while playing a video game. "But, stop listening to Papa's calls. He'll think we're snooping again, and you know what that means."

Maddie nodded and turned off the speaker phone.

"Madeline Grace!!" Billy yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Uh oh…." Maddie said. "I'm in big trouble now."

**Author Note No. 2 : I know what you're all thinking – _That was a very short chapter_** LOL. Yeah, it was. There'll be more. Don't forget to vote for this 'fic.


	6. Billy’s Return

**Author's Note: **Don't forget to vote!

"Madeline Grace! William Authur!" Billy yelled from the stairs. "Can I speak with you two downstairs, please?"

The two looked at each other with the words _trouble_ written on their faces. As they walked down the stairs, they saw their parents and uncle standing by.

The twins took their seats as their parents and uncle did the same. With some explanation, Billy and Kat had to explain to their children that they were leaving on business.

"From what you two _heard_ on speakerphone, your mother and I have to go on a trip." Billy said sternly.

Katherine nodded "Yeah, your Papa and I will be leaving tomorrow at the latest, so we have put in charge one of our friends to watch you."

"Is it Uncle Rocky?" Maddie grinned, hoping that their parents' goofy friend in blue would watch them.

"Well, no." Kat remarked, looking over at Tommy. "Your Uncle Tommy will be watching you while we're gone and I expect you two to be on your best behavior."

"This means no fights, no bribing your uncle to stay up late till 5a.m." Billy reprimanded, getting up.

"But Papa, you're going to miss my recital tomorrow." Maddie pouted, clutching to her father's waist. "And, Will's karate tournament."

Will sighed. He knew his karate tournament and test for his red belt was the next day his parents were leaving. However, instead of saying a word, he made it upstairs to his room slamming the door.

"Will!" Kat exclaimed, and then later sighed. "I wish we didn't have to leave."

"I do too." Billy said as he looked his wife. "I really wish we didn't."

Will sat in his room throwing his karate belts around, annoyed at his parents departure to Aquitar the following day.

"This is so stupid!" Will muttered under his breath. "They couldn't wait till then."

As he continued throwing his belts around, he heard a knock.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." Will said, laying on his bed.

"Hey Will, what's with the attitude tonight?" Tommy said, sitting on his nephew's bed.

Will sat up "Why couldn't they leave on a better day rather than my stupid karate tournament and belt testing." He groaned and lay back down.

"I'll be here; we'll put it on tape for them." Tommy suggested, calming his nephew down.

"I hate this." Will sighed. "I really do."

Meanwhile downstairs, Kat, Maddie, and Billy were on the couch talking. Maddie was a strong resemblance of her mother. She was strong willed but curious all the time.

"Why do you have to leave?" Maddie said, looking at her mother then at her father.

"Because we have an important business trip that your Papa wants me to accompany him with." Kat replied, hugging her daughter.

"Besides, they won't let us bring cute little girls like this one." Billy joked, tickling Maddie.

"AHHHHHH stopppp." Maddie giggled as she felt her father tickling her.

"We love you Madeline." The couple said, giving their daughter a smile. "And your brother too."

Maddie smiled and hugged her parents. She knew in her heart they were the best of parents and wanted the best for her and her twin brother.

The following day, Billy and Kat with the help of their children and Tommy made it back to the Angel Grove Lake.

"This is Aquitar?" Maddie said, in confusion while looking at the body of water.

The couple looked at each other and laughed. They hugged their two children tightly and said their goodbyes. The children waved goodbye with their uncle as the portal took their parents in the blink of an eye.

As they entered Aquitar, they awaited for Cestria hoping she hadn't forgotten to pick them up by the nearby pier. Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind.

"Hello Rangers." The female voice said. "Looking for someone?"

The two gulped as they heard sounds of cogs surround them.

"Where's Cestria?" Billy demanded, protecting his wife.

"Cestria's not here you pathetic human." The female voice continued. "COGS, ATTACK!"

As Billy continued to protect his wife, the cogs attacked both him and his wife.

"Biillllly!" Kat screamed, fighting off one cog after another. "Let me go you feens!"

"Kaaaaaaaatttttt!" Billy screamed back.

Instantly, the female placed a spell on Billy.

Kat gasped "BILLY!" She glared at the woman made out of machine. "What have you done?"

"Oh contraire, Katherine, your husband belongs to me and the Machine Empire." The female laughed devilishly.

"NO!" Kat screamed, shaking her. "Billy, can you hear me? BILLY!"

"I serve you Empress Machina." Billy bowed as his eyes glared deeply. "TAKE HER AWAY!"

The cogs took Kat by the arms. Kat tried fighting them off, but their grips were made tighter.

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed. "BILLY!"

As Kat was taken away, she looked at Billy with tears in her eyes hoping that he'd look at her too, but as for Billy his eyes glowed.

**Author Note No. 2 **So, Billy's _working_ for Machina now? What will happen?


	7. Captured!

**Author Note: **Special thanks to my dedicated readers. You know who you are. :-)

"You'll never get a way with this Queen Machina!" Kat screamed from the Dungeon of Dispair.

"Evil is like evil does, Katherine." Billy glared, as he stood beside his empress.

Katherine groaned and sat in her cell. As she teared once more, she recaptured all the moments she and Billy had till now. She wanted him back to the way he was, so that they'd get out of Aquitar.

The day arrived; it was Maddie's recital and Will's karate tournament as well as his red belt testing. As a good uncle should, Tommy went to Will's tournament and Kimberly went to Maddie's recital. Kim had arrived overnight on the red eye flight from Europe to see her niece's dance recital.

"Thank you Aunt Kim for coming to my recital, it means a lot to me." Maddie said with a smile.

Kimberly hugged her niece before she went into the dressing room to get her dress as well as hair and makeup done.

Meanwhile back in Aquitar, Queen Machina had plans for her evil human. She took Billy to kingdom's meeting room where she explained that the Machine Empire needed to be rebuilt. However, Billy was more ecstatic to see its rebuilding than anyone else.

"My empress, I can't wait till this is accomplished." Billy bowed, as he attentively listened to her plans. "Is this why you have brought me here?"

Queen Machina nodded "Yes, Billy, that is why you are here for a reason. I want you to help lead the cogs in restructuring the Machine Empire."

"But, my queen, it'll take days perhaps years to reconstruct it. The Red Rangers have destroyed the empire years ago." Billy retorted, as he took his seat.

"Those foolish Red Rangers don't know what hit them." Machina replied.

While in her cell, Kat daydreamed of her children and how they were doing. She continuously blamed herself for not being there for them for their special occasions. As she opened her purse and looked at the pictures that were in her wallet of the family picture. The four of them were dressed in white with cascading colors of pink and blue in the background. As she continued to look at the pictures, she sighed as she looked at the picture of her and Billy on their wedding day.

"Billy, I wish you could fight this spell." She said quietly.

Suddenly, a loud pound came from her cell – it was a cog. The cog had brought her something to eat and drink but Kat refused. She only wanted to return to land, to be with her husband and their two children.

While back on land, Kimberly and Maddie met up with Tommy and Will at a local pizzeria. The four of them exchanged their day as well as talked about their day as _adopted_ _parents_.

"Here go you guys, pepperoni and extra cheese pizzas on the side of buffalo wings." The waitress said, putting the pizzas on the rack, and then placing the wings on the middle of the table.

"How was the recital?" Tommy asked, putting a slice of pizza on Kim's plate.

"It was cute. You should've seen your niece." Kim said with a smile, passing a napkin to Will who was about to be smothered in hot sauce.

"Yeah Uncle Tommy, it was cute." Maddie said. "I was so nervous though."

"You did great." Kim grinned. "Will, how was the tournament?"

"It was good till Uncle Tommy had to yell at the ref for a bad move that my opponent did." Will retorted.

"He did what?" Kim said as she raised her eyebrows. "Tommy, why'd you do that?"

"Because…" Tommy mentioned, patting his mouth. "The ref said it was an out of bounds mark when it wasn't."

"Ohhh Tommy Oliver and his big ol' mouth." Kim groaned, picking at her buffalo wing.

While on Aquitar, Billy made his rounds. He checked all the areas he'd be dealing with for the next few days. Queen Machina had instructed him to look at the areas where a reconstruction site would be, and he picked out earth since there was a lot of ground.

"Billy!" Kat said, shaking the cell's bars. "BILLY!"

Kat tried her best to get Billy's attention. He was still under Machina's wrath and spell. Billy looked at her coldly and continued walking around. Like a zombie, Billy glared at his wife as she began to tear again.

"Billy, please." She wept. "You have to fight the spell. I know you can do this."

After a quick dinner, Tommy treated the three to a movie.

"I hope their parents are alright." Tommy said, paying for the bill at the counter.

"I do too." Kimberly said, looking at Maddie and Will who were sipping their drinks at the table.

Suddenly, Tommy's communicator started buzzing. He motioned to Kim and the twins to come outside.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked, tapping into his communicator.

"It's Billy and Kat – they're in grave danger." Zordon responded.

Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other then at the twins. With fear in their eyes, they didn't know how to face their niece and nephew.

"What movie are we going to see Uncle Tommy?" Will asked, holding his beverage.

**Author's Note No. 2**: Yep, another cliff hanger-sort of thing, but don't forget to vote for this 'fic. ;-)


	8. You’re Gonna Need This

As Tommy and Kimberly continued to talk, Will and Maddie looked at each other in concern. They heard unfamiliar names as well as the areas of their parents. However, their concerns lead to another.

"Aunt Kim?" Maddie said, looking at her aunt.

"Oh hey Maddie." Kim said, hugging her niece.

"Is everything alright?" The young girl asked her aunt.

Kimberly looked at her niece with her eyes in fear, but had to explain to her and her brother something _did_ happen. Meanwhile, back at Aquitar, Kat had fallen asleep in her cell.

She dreamed of the days back in Angel Grove. Life as it was – perfect. She had many goals to fulfill – becoming a dance instructor and finding true happiness. As Kat continued to dream, she had visions of Billy overcoming the spell and rescuing her like a prince to his princess.

While back on land, the four started talking as they walked up to Kimberly's car. Again, Zordon had contacted Tommy.

"Who's this Zordon?" Will asked, looking at his uncle. "I heard he was some guy in a tube."

"You're partially right." Kimberly giggled.

"Tommy, you and Kimberly along with Will and Maddie must report to the Power Chamber at once." Zordon ordered.

Tommy nodded and looked at Kimberly "We got to go guys."

"But, where are we going?" Maddie asked, in confusion.

"You'll see." Kim replied, clutching her niece's hand.

The night grew dim on Aquitar. Billy was in his bedroom drawing out sketches for the return of the Machine Empire. He had visioned that the empire would be bigger and stronger than ever. As he continued to sketch, he looked at its surroundings of where Angel Grove used to be.

"Soon, the Machine Empire will be on Angel Grove's land. Muahahaha…" Billy snickered.

As four white beams came down to the Power Chamber, Will and Maddie looked at each other confused.

"Hello, Maddie and Will." Alpha 5 said, greeting the Cranston children.

Maddie gasped "Who are you?" She looked at the being that was made out of tin as she gently tapped its head with her hand.

"I'm Alpha 5." The robot said, looking at her.

"And I am Zordon of Eltar." The man in the tube said, looking down at Will.

"Zordon, you said it was urgent that we come to the Power Chamber." Tommy said.

"That is correct, Tommy. Billy and Katherine are in Aquitar but something has greatly happened." Zordon replied.

"What?" Kimberly said in concern. "What has happened to them?"

"Observe the viewing globe."

As the viewing globe showed the areas of Aquitar, it later showed Billy drawing the Machine Empire.

"Soon, my evil queen will have her empire upon Angel Grove." Billy devilishly laughed.

"That's Papa!" Maddie said, pointing.

"Your father as well as your mother is in grave danger, my young ones." Zordon remprimanded.

"That's why the four of you are called here for a reason. In particular, you and your sister are here for a reason, Will." Alpha 5 stated, walking around.

The twins looked at each other more confused. They were unable to make sense of it what was occurring, until Alpha 5 teleported a box in front of them.

"I don't get it." Maddie said, watching as the box slowly opened.

Tommy smiled at Zordon, and then at Kimberly. The couple smiled as it revealed something that was special when they were young. After all, both Tommy and Kimberly were the first earth Rangers to walk the planet.

"You're going to need these." Alpha 5 responded.

As the box was being revealed, two morphers were revealed.


	9. The Next Generation

As the box finally opened, it revealed two morphers and communicators. Maddie looked at her brother then at her relatives' mentor. Zordon smiled at the two of them. He felt it was the right time to explain everything to them.

"You two are chosen to be the next generation in Zeo Rangers." Zordon said.

"Zeo?" Will mouthed to his sister.

Maddie shrugged and listened attentively. She took her communicator and strapped it onto her wrist, and then placing her morpher onto the table.

"These two morphers were spared for an emergency Will and Maddie. Your mother who once was known as Zeo Ranger I pink was one of our many Rangers we had." Alpha mentions.

"And I was Zeo Ranger V, red. Like your Mom, I helped battle the defeat of the Machine Empire." Tommy responded.

Will and Maddie looked at each other in shock. As for their uncle and mother, little did they know that they were superheroes. It was on occasion brought up, but never as much, especially those that didn't know. Maddie and Will moved forward to hear what else Zordon would have to say.

Meanwhile, it was already the following day in Aquitar. There were many things to be done as well as start figuring out where to start building the new Machine Empire. As Billy made more rounds, he instructed the cogs to start looking on land for any areas that could make it as the empire itself whereas Kat was being held captive by Queen Machina.

"You'll never get away with this Queen Machina!" Kat screamed, as cogs held her back.

"Is that so, Katherine?" Queen Machine retaliated, hissing at her. "Why don't you ask your husband…"

"About what?" Kat said, glaring at the tin woman.

"Nevermind, cogs – take her back to her cell." Machina ordered.

The cogs took Katherine away just as Billy returned. Billy watched the blonde hair woman, but had no memory of who she was. While back in the Power Chamber, Zordon explained the new powers to the Cranston heirs.

"Maddie, full of courage and driven spirit, you will be Aquamarine Zeo Ranger." Zordon said, looking at Maddie.

As Maddie bowed, her body slowly changed form into a morphing process which gave her special powers of seeing through people. She removed her helmet and stood next to Kimberly.

"And you Will, will be the Titanium Zeo Ranger. You like your father has the intelligence of capability and knowledge." Zordon continued, nodding. "Through your two powers combined, you two will be the first out of the five that will carry on this power as your mother once did."

Will also removing his helmet, bowed before his mentor and stood beside his sister.

"But, Zordon there are only two. Isn't there supposed to be five?" Tommy said, looking at the twins.

"Time will only tell Tommy. The other three will be revealed in a later time in the future." Zordon commented. "Together, these two will be called the Zeo Rangers Ultimate Force."

Suddenly, the alarms in the Power Chamber had gone off. As Alpha tracked the area that had the signal, Kimberly noticed that the cogs had entered Angel Grove. The cogs circled around holding Kat captive whereas Billy was instructing them to find the land to start building the Machine Empire.

"We must save them!" Maddie exclaimed, clenching her fist.

"Call on your powers when you're needed young ones." Alpha 5 reminded them.

"We're on it!" The twins said in unison.

The twins carefully and slowly made a plan to save their parents. As they continued to prepare for a diversion, time was slowly ticking away for their mother and father.

"Operation Save Mom and Papa!" Maddie said with a nod.

"That's right, let's save them!" Will said in agreement.

**Author's Note: **Vote for this 'fic:-)


	10. Operation Save Parents pt 1

**Author's Note**: Thanks to my dedicated readers out there. You know who you are :-)

While planning to get their parents out of Aquitar, Maddie and Will heard the sounds of the alarms go off in the Power Chamber.

"What's the matter Alpha?" Maddie looked at him concerned.

"Maddie, you and your twin brother must go to Aquitar. There isn't much time to save your mother and father." Zordon commanded. "Take your morphers and call on them when you need to."

"Be safe Rangers." Alpha reprimanded.

As the twins teleported to the site, Tommy and Kim watched as two beams left the room. They watched as they entered the portal of water through there, the signal continued to track them.

Meanwhile, back at her cell, Kat tried to reach for the keys from the cog's side, but every move the cog made it more difficult to get them. Kat groaned as she tried to reach for them again. The cog turned around and looked at Kat who innocently smiled pretending to do something. However, the cog turned around again, and Kat was back to retrieving the keys.

As Maddie walked around Aquitar, she tried looking in every place for their parents. In every building to every house with her Zeo scope. Thus, no luck had her guessing where Queen Machina had kept them. Suddenly, an army of cogs came out of nowhere.

"UGH! Get off me!" Maddie shouted, fighting one off. "Will help!"

Will came beside his sister, punching and kicking the cogs by the dozen. As one by one dissembled themselves, they returned back to normal with full force and with more powerful strength.

"Hey tin brain!" Will shouted at the cog. "Want a piece of me?"

The cog nodded as a mysterious light came out of nowhere.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiya!" The voice shouted as it did a roundhouse effect.

Maddie and Will looked at each other in shock to see someone in a suit. The copper looking like Ranger side kicked then front kicked the cog as it ran away in fear.

"Don't come back!" The voice continued. He removed his helmet and took out his hand.

"My name's Jay. Nice to meet you!" He said sticking his hand out.

"I'm Will and this is my sister Maddie." Will said, shaking his hand as he introduced himself.

"Pleasure." Jay said in reply. "What brings you two here?"

"We're looking for someone." Maddie answered. "We're looking for these two people." She pulled out a picture of her parents and showed it to Jay. Jay gasped and took the two to a safe place.

"You're parents are in danger." Jay warned them. "Including your father Dr. William Cranston."

"We understand, but do you know where they are?" Will asked.

Jay nodded "Yes, but you'll have to follow me." As the twins followed, they reached the far ends of the Machine Empire, but as they made it through the kingdom slowly and carefully, a familiar voice was heard.

"Will! Maddie!!" The voice said in the dark. "I told you two stay on earth. What words don't you two understand?"

Maddie raised her eyebrow "Papa, is that you?" Suddenly, the voice came more distinct and defined like Billy's. As it came closer, the voice started developing more.

"Yes it's me Maddie, come to Daddy children." The voice said as it made as it revealed itself.

Jay held Maddie back as the thing came forward, "How do we know you're really Dr. William Cranston?

"Because I am." The voice snickered. "Muahahahaha…"

The three looked terrified as the look-alike came forward. He glared at them with evil as with a glow his eyes.

"Where is Dr. Cranston?" Jay demanded. "I suggest you give him and his wife to us without any harm."

"Foolish Rangers!" Prince Sprocket said, revealing himself. "You really think I'll tell you three where they are?"

"Ultra Zeo Power NOW!" The three screamed.

"What this? Another set of those spandex heroes? I think not! COGS, ATTACK!!" Prince Sprocket commanded.


	11. Operation Save Parents pt 2

As the cogs attacked, the three Rangers fought them off one by one. Each were given strength to do the impossible, but with the help of Zordon and Alpha, the three were given unique powers: Will – the ability to walk through walks, Maddie – the ability of telepathy, and Jay the ability to see through things.

"Help! Help me!" A female voice, screamed from a distance. "Rangers, help!"

"Maddie, go see who it is, Jay and I will take care of these tin cans." Will commanded. Maddie nodded and teleported to the site as she hoped someone was actually there. As she walked around, she looked carefully in every corner.

"Power down!" Maddie shouted, as she returned to her stature as a young girl. "Who's there?" She walked around and heard someone screaming. "Hello? Anyone there?"

As she tracked the sound, she heard a voice become clearer, but a cog was in her way. "Hey tin brain!" She gently tapped.

The cog looked at her and tried to fight her. Maddie made a fighting stance and round housed the cog. "Oh, what's this?" She said, shaking him. "Aha, a key! Thanks tin brain!" She giggled, and ran off.

"Don't just stand there, you fool, get her!" Prince Sprocket said commanding and yelling at his fleet of cogs. As the cogs chased Maddie down the stairs, she slammed the door in their faces. "See you later tin brains, and oh, don't forget about me!" She blew a kiss and ran down towards the end of the stairs.

Meanwhile, Jay and Will were looking for Billy. They searched high and low, hoping to find answers. In moments grasp, there was Billy standing looking at the edge of water's end.

"DAD!" Will screamed, running up to his father. "DAD!!" He shook him to revive him from the spell, but it was no luck. "Hey Dad, it's me – Will." Billy's cold glare looked at his son as he tried to fight off the Ranger, but it was no luck.

"Maybe this'll help." Jay said, as he took out his taser. He went up to Billy and placed the taser onto his neck. With the shock waves going through Billy's body, his eyes grew dim which later revived him. "Alpha, teleport Dr. Cranston back to safety, Will and I will take care of Prince Sprocket and his goons."

Alpha replied, "I'm on it Will, sending teleportation module now." As Billy slowly recovered, he landed in Power Chamber lying on its medical table. Billy remained still, but had no idea what had happened.

"Alpha, what has happened?" Billy said, attempting to sit up. "Where's Kat? The kids?" He said worriedly. "Ohh my head." He held his head from spinning and attempted to get up.

Alpha walked over to him, "Billy get some rest. You've been through a lot." He gave his friend assurance that everyone would be alright. Tommy and Kim were marking the quadrants of Sprocket's underwater castle as Alpha was trying to calm Billy down.

"Madeline, you're two feet away from the Dungeon. See if you're able to locate your mother's cell." Kimberly commanded, as she watched from the Viewing Globe.

While back in Aquitar, Maddie found the Dungeon of Despair. She fumbled through the keys hoping to find the right one when there was a sudden tug on her shirt.

"MOM!" Maddie said, as she tried to open the doors. As she attempted to get the key, she fidgeted to open the lock which was locked tightly by Sprocket's cog. As the door swung open, Maddie instructed Alpha to retrieve her mother. "Alpha, please teleport my Mom to my Papa please."

"Maddie, I can't thank you enough." Kat said, hugging her daughter. "Will you be alright?" She replied, smiling. Before Kat's teleportation, Archerina came into the midst.

"This is great, just what I needed, another human." Archerina glared, snickering. "Things haven't changed, have they Katherine?" She continued to glare.

"Ultra power! NOW!" Maddie yelled. Katherine watched her daughter as she morphed into a Ranger and smiled to herself as a white beam took her away.

Jay and Will came up beside Maddie. "You think you can get rid of this generation?" Will snickered, pointing at his enemy. "You haven't dealt with the best till you meet the best!" Archerina laughed and watched three Rangers went after her.

"You three are pathetic, just like your parents." Acherina laughed devilishly. "Why don't you pick another hobby." She threw a thunderbolt ball at them, but missed. While at the Power Chamber, the couple was reunited.

"Billy!" Kat said, embracing her husband. "Are you alright?" She said as she clenched his hand rubbing it gently. "I've missed you." Billy nodded and kissed her hand.

"I've missed you as well." Billy replied, smiling. They both looked at the Viewing Globe and watched as three young Rangers were taking their weapons on the Machine Empire's heir Archerina.

"Look out!" Maddie screamed, ducking her head behind her shield fighting off thunderbolt after thunderbolt.

Jay used his sword to split the incoming thunderbolts while Will protected himself with his invisibility guard.

"Rangers, be very careful." Zordon warned watching them. "Be very careful with Archerina, she has powers like no other monster you three have faced."

The three nodded, "RIGHT!"


	12. Safe

"Rangers, I'm sending in some additional weapons to your arsenal. This is the Ultra Zeo cannon, use it well." Tommy commanded as he pressed onto the docking sequence from the Power Chamber.

As the cannon teleported into Aquitar, the three Rangers had combined their powers as one as they placed each beam into the insertion hole. After their last combination, they held the cannon directly at their target.

"What's this? A new toy?" Archerina said with a devilish laugh. She came closer to the Rangers using her bow and arrow to fight back. As several bows went by, the Rangers aimed another beam at her.

"Ultra Zeo cannon, FIRE!" They cried out pointing at the moving target. Another shot of beams went off missing their target. However, one last shot had to be made to finish off their villain.

Archerina snickered, "Pathetic little Power brats. You can't stop me!" She threw a bolt of lightening at her feet which made her grow out of water. The three gasped and commanded for back up.

"Uncle Tommy, we need help!" Will said as he watched Archerina grow. Tommy suggested they call on their Ultra Zeo zords for protection. "Guys, lets call on our zords."

"RIGHT!" Jay said as he clenched his fist. Maddie agreed and they called each of their zords.

"These zords are called your Ultra Force Zeo zords. Use them to defeat Archerina." Kimberly commanded as a button was pressed. As the zords formed together, they became the Ultra Zeo megazord. Billy and Kat watched from the Viewing Globe.

"It feels like a whole new beginning." Kat said as she watched with her husband. The couple watched as three zords merged and became a fighting machine that was unstoppable.

"Hey 'cherina. You looking for us?" Will said from the cockpit. As the zord walked forward to Archerina, they started circling around her. When the time was right, they used their Ultra Force sword to defeat her.

"You'll pay for this Rangers." Archerina said with a fading voice before collapsing into her doom. With that said, a bolt zapped her away tricking them into thinking she was gone.

In believing that Archerina was gone, the Ultra Zeo Rangers had teleported back to the Power Chamber.

"We did it!" Maddie giggled as she removed her helmet. She placed her helmet down and raced over to her mother and father. Will did the same and hugged his parents.

"Rangers, it's not over yet. Archerina is the greatest enemy in Zeo history and I am certain the three of you will be able to pull it off." Zordon warns them. The three Rangers nodded. However, all were curious who actually Jay actually _was_.

"Jay is Jason's adopted son. He and Emily have decided to raise an adopted son till then." Alpha mentions. Jay agrees and greets his extended family.

"Hey at least we're safe now." Jay said with a smile. He handed Billy the map of Aquitar which had the plans of building onto earth. Billy looked at the sheet and examined it.

Billy sighed, "I can't believe they wanted me to construct the Machine Empire on here." He crumpled up the ball of paper about to throw it out. Jay retrieved it and placed it in his hand.

"One thing's for sure, Uncle Billy – the hand is quicker than the eye." Jay said as he turned a piece of paper full of plans into a ball of fire. The gang gasped as Jay did a trick or two with the paper.

Kimberly laughs, "What else you got up your sleeve kiddo?" She shook her head and rested her head on Tommy's shoulder. Jay did one more trick and made a bouquet of flowers for his aunts.

"Now, that's too cool!" Maddie said in excitement. As she and her brother watched, Kat and Billy were in awe looking into each other's eyes. Billy smiled and pecked his wife as they watched a legacy before them continue.

While the gang continued watching Jay's antics, Archerina and Prince Gasket watched from the Machine Empire with cold glares and stares.

"Until we meet again, Ultra Zeo Rangers." Prince Sprocket said as he gazed into his viewing screen. He laughed devilishly to himself as he watched them closely.

**Author's Note:** Be nice and review. _No flames._


	13. A Month Later

The following month was full of surprises and expectations. It was a Ranger family get together at the Cranstons for a barbeque when there had to be announcements to be made as well as other expectations. Billy was grilling burgers and hot dogs whereas Kat was greeting her friends as they came in. Maddie and Will were playing with their new pet dog Mr. Wolfie who was a Siberian mix.

"Hey Wolfie, come here puppy." Maddie exclaimed patting her lap for him to sit. Wolfie ran up to Maddie and licked her face giving his owner a giggle. As he sat on Maddie's lap, he attempted to take a hot dog from the table.

"Madeline Grace, what did I say about the dog eating off the table?" Billy said scolding his daughter. Wolfie jumped down and sat in his little corner and whimpered for a treat. Feeling sorry, Billy gave Wolfie a piece of meat which made him content.

_Ding dong_

"I'll get it." Kat said as she got up from the patio swing. As she opened the door, she was greeted by Tanya and Adam. Tanya was carrying their first child whereas Adam was carrying in food that they made the night before for the barbeque.

"Whew, you got it sweetie?" Tanya said in concern as she looked to the right of her. Adam was carrying a foil container that contained some macaroni and cheese and potato salad. He nodded and placed it on the table.

The couple followed Katherine into the patio when Kimberly and Tommy had entered through the backyard.

"Helllooo!!" Tommy said waving. He helped Kim up the stairs with their dish that she made earlier that morning. Wolfie barked and started following Kim around as she placed the dish on the table.

"Hey Wolfie." Kim said as she patted his head. Wolfie barked again and walked back to his dog house. "How'd you guys manage to get a dog? I thought there was a no pet rule," She giggled.

"We had to just for security." Billy replied. "The kids wanted to name it Jeebus, but that's a definite 'no,' he chuckled. As the gang continued talking, Jason and Emily came with their son Jay.

"Hey you guys." Emily said walking up. Jason and Jay were carrying a cooler with more drinks for everyone. "I figured you guys might run out." The two Scott men placed the cooler beside the other one. As everyone got situated, a glow from Adam and Tanya's child's blanket lit up.

"What in the world?" Adam said as he picked up the blanket. He tapped Tanya who was eating a cheeseburger to look at the glow. She gasped and looked at her husband. Meanwhile, Tommy, Billy, and Jason were talking about the good ole days.

"You guys remember when we had Kim and Billy switch bodies?" Jason laughs. "Oh my, that was hilarious." Kimberly groaned at Jason as she ate.

"Please don't talk about the whole switch. It gives me bad memories." Kim shuddered as she took a bite of her burger. She momentarily laughed and looked over at Adam and Tanya. "What's the matter guys?" She said in concern. She walked over to the sleeping baby who had a copper-like beam to its blanket.

Katherine gasped as she stood beside Kimberly who was looking at the sleeping baby as the beam continued circle. The four looked at each other, but ignored what was happening.

"I guess we'll be having an additional Ranger one day." Tanya said softly as she watched her son sleep. She picked him up and rested him on her shoulder.

"So Uncle Tommy, why were you nicknamed _Jeebus_?" Will said as he ate his hotdog. Tommy turned a shade of red at his nephew comment, but didn't respond. Before she could ask any more questions, Billy covered his son's mouth.

"Kids." Billy laughs. "They never learn." As he let go of his son's blabbering mouth, Maddie made a remark.

"Yeah, Uncle Tommy. Why?" Maddie said as she giggled. Everyone, but Will looked at her. "Wha, it's not like Papa didn't know that we're going to have another baby or anything and uhhh…" Billy looked at his wife who was blushing and hiding her face from him. He walked over to her softly and kissed her as he touched her stomach.

"I thought we weren't going to have anymore." Billy smirked looking at his wife. Kat grinned and looked at him watching Tanya and Adam with their son.

"I think we have another Power Ranger heir, you guys." Adam said holding his son. Everyone looked at the couple as the copper-like beam was replaced with a bracelet. As it glowed, it resembled a pure copper color.

"Our son isn't going to be a Power Ranger, Adam." Tanya sighed looking at her husband bonding with their son.

"Yes he is, watch him grow up to be a fighter and a talented martial artist." Adam cooed as little Tad slept peacefully.

"Aw, so adorable." Kim said as she gushed over the baby news. Tommy wrapped his arm around her and smiled.

Wolfie barked with excitement spinning around in happiness. Billy watched as two children chased their dog with their friend Jay who was throwing a Frisbee. Life was going well and life to him and Kat was perfect.


	14. Here We Go Again

**Author Note: **Whew! I thought I couldn't make another chapter till now. My hectic schedule has been very busy and hard enough as it is to post out a chapter or two for _Billy _and _Unwritten_. However, I'm back (for now) with a chapter for you all to enjoy! Don't forget to vote for this:-)

_**Sometime in the future**_

Will, Maddie, Jay, and Tad were walking around Angel Grove pier. They were expecting a new teammate that same day.

"I'm so sleepy." Maddie said as she yawned. She sat down on the bench as her friends started walking around. As she sat down, a young girl sat next to her.

"Hi." The girl said softly as she looked at Maddie. She had jet black hair with almond-like eyes. She was wearing the color pale blue in her shirt with a white skirt. Her hair was neatly done in a soft ponytail like form.

"I'm Maddie Cranston." Maddie said with a smile. "Are you Trinity?"

The young girl giggled, "Yes, I'm your new teammate for the Ultra Rangers." She politely shook Maddie's hand. Maddie motioned her two friends and brother to meet their new friend.

As they came over, they shook Trinity's hand and welcomed her to the team. They had heard many things about her, but were quite unsure whose heir she was. However, as Trinity began to explain, her parents were Aisha and Rocky's daughter. Like Jay, she too was adopted into a family that would love and accept her for who she was.

"Wow, so you're the heir of the DeSantos'?" Will said with a smile. "You're cute."

Maddie groaned at her brother as he was flirting with their new teammate. Suddenly, their communicators went off.

"Rangers, you are needed at the Power Chamber." Alpha said. As five beams came down to the Power Chamber, each was greeted by their parents.

"Ultra Rangers, it is my pleasure that each of you are here today. It is my greatest honor and sincerity that I have the five of you carry on as your parents would. The five of you have brought the greatest strength and capabilities as a Power Ranger. Thank you so much Rangers for protecting your planet with care." Zordon stated.

As Zordon ended his speech, the alarms were sounded in the Power Chamber.

"Looks like we got a villain in our hands, time to kick into gear." Trinity said.

"Here we go again." Maddie said as she looked into the Viewing Globe. As the five began to morph, a set of little footsteps came running in."

"Don't forget about me!!" Emily Marie Cranston said as she ran up beside her big brother and sister. Kat laughed and picked up her little one.

"Someday Emmy, someday you'll be like them okay?" Kat said as she picked up her little girl. Billy smiled and kissed his wife's forehead.

Billy chuckled, "Yeah, someday kiddo." He gave his four year old daughter a smile. As he looked over at his friends Tommy and Kimberly, Tommy was holding their son Jacob as he slept on his shoulder whereas little Nathaniel was on Kim's waist.

"Ready?" Will said. The five Ultra Rangers nodded and took out their morphers. Each of them called out their Ultra color teleporting them to the scene.

As the five left the Power Chamber, life had many surprises for them, especially for the Cranston children. Billy and Kat watched from the Power Chamber with Billy cheering them on like it was a sports game, he was proud for many reasons – a loving wife and three children he cared for. He wrapped his arms around his wife as they watched the battle as his wife smiled softly.

"To the future Billy." Kat said softly with a smile. She rested her head on his shoulders.

"Yes, to the future." He returned the smile to his wife.

**THE END…**


	15. Epilogue

**Author Note: **Here's an extra chapter. Well, it's basically an epilogue for **_Billy_**, so enjoy!

The Ultra Rangers had defeated many of the greatest villains in its time. With the help of Zordon and Alpha, the five had special weapons and arsenals at their grasp. Each had unique powers as well as traits to defeat the Machine Empire's cruel world.

As for Billy and Kat, Billy remained in Angel Grove. He later found a company in Angel Grove to use his talents of science as well as his futuristic knowledge. Kat had built another dance studio in Angel Grove. With her daughters Maddie and Emily, they were able to use the dance studio to train those who were interested.

Adam and Tanya had renewed their wedding vows on their tenth wedding anniversary. The couple vowed to continue to love and honor each other till the end of time. According to Adam, their life is right now filled with many surprises – another tadpole in the midst too.

Tommy and Kimberly with their two identical twin sons had moved back to Angel Grove. With their home sold in Reefside, the four have decided to move closer to their close friends and family. Their future at this point, they say will be different.

Jason and Emily had received custody of Jay as parents. In a recent Ranger gathering Jason proposed to Emily. Jay mentions that there are plans for his new parents, but none have mentioned a new addition, but it is still to be confirmed.

Rocky and Aisha are expecting baby number two in mid-March. The couple had received word that Rocky will be opening a dojo with the assistance of Tommy, Adam, and Jason.

Maddie and Will have been occupied with finishing school and full time babysitting their baby sister Emmy. With fighting the villains day and night, the two have known as the leaders of the team.

Jay is right now busy with helping around the Power Chamber. He is presently the mastermind behind the many Ultra zords that he and his friends are using.

Trinity also helps around the Power Chamber. She is known to work through strategies and is capable of handling many of the tough tasks that are needed.

Tad had recently earned himself a spot on his mother's radio show. He and his mother Tanya are working together on a family talk show on the radio which focuses on many issues of Tad's time as well as some special guests.

Jacob and Nathaniel are still little to know what is going on, but are slowly learning many things as they continue to grow in the PR family.


End file.
